Reasons
by Harikiya
Summary: Perhaps the ones who we belong with are the ones we swore we'd never love
1. Chapter 1

**Reasons**

 **Hi guys and welcome to my story! Itachi has always been one of my favorite characters and I've often wondered how his life would've been like if it wasn't for the Uchiha Massacre and stuff. So I decided to write about it and of course, his love interest came to mind! I don't have all the details worked out completely so I hope you'll stick with me throughout the process. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the plot and Chiemi.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

" **Learning to ignore things is one of the great paths to inner peace." - Robert J. Sawyer**

 **Konohagakure:**

The sun was hidden behind the thick grey clouds that had rolled into the usually cheerful, bright village. The fourth hokage stood by the window, staring hopelessly at the scroll in his hands.

His eyebrows were knitted together in frustration and a frown was present on his lips. Running a hand through his hair, he bit his thumb and summoned a toad.

Quickly and quietly he instructed it to find and bring three people to his office.

"It's urgent." he said as the toad gave a salute and disappeared in a poof.

Sighing once more, he returned his attention back to the window, it had started slightly drizzling but he knew the real storm was about to come.

* * *

The Hokage's office was filled with tension so thick that not even the sharpest katana could have cut through it.

There were four people inside: a middle aged male with his haired tied up so it spiked on top of his head with scars running across his face, an older man with long raven hair and pale, opaque eyes that could see through anyone's soul, a male with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a robe with the words "fourth hokage" written on the back. The last person was sitting down and though he looked no older than the man with the pale eyes, it was clear he had faced hard times and bore a strong sense of responsibility on his back.

"This is… the most unusual condition we have yet to encounter…" Shikaku Nara spoke, breaking the silence of the room.

"Indeed, which is why we must consider each and every pro and con of Kumo's offer before we are to make further contact with them" Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves said in a firm voice.

"I've clashed with A on the battlefield many, many times. He is strong both strategically and physically. However I don't think he came up with this plan on his own." Minato continued.

The man sitting down, blew out smoke from his pipe as he nodded in agreement, "The Cloud's current Raikage is A's father. No doubt he would have some influence in this decision as well as the Cloud's council too."

Shikaku nodded along to everything that was said so far before clearing his throat, "One of the things that is most concerning about this is the timing. Why now? When they are still recovering from battles with the Stone in addition to capturing the two and eight tails."

"It would make more sense for them to lay low and recover before launching another attack. They should be very aware that other villages know they are weak right now." He added.

The man with the white eyes continued to stare at the scroll laid out on the table. He looked like he was calculating something, but remained aware of what the other were saying.

"Yes… that is very strange. Do we have any more information or is this the only thing they sent?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato sighed, "Unfortunately this is the only thing we have. I considered sending out a small platoon to gather some intel and get a bigger picture of what they might be planning but it's too risky. They have secured their borders tightly and infiltration would be seen as direct threat."

The other three men in the room nodded in agreement. They were at a dead end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know, I know, it's been way too long. I wish I had a cool excuse like I was busy saving the world, but in reality, I was just trying to survive school and life. Anyways, I'm so so so sorry that this is late and that it is short. Nonetheless, I hope you like it! Please favorite, follow and review! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **We meet the people we're supposed to when the time is just right" - Alyson Noel**

 **10 years later**

 **Konohagakure:**

"I don't like this, no, not one bit." Shisui Uchiha mumbled under his breath as he and Itachi climbed up the stairs. They paused just outside the Hokage's office as Itachi sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I know, me either, but something has to be done." Itachi replied, exhausted.

"I mean, seriously! Why are is Kumo trying to reach out now! After the fourth Hokage suggested that the Leaf and Cloud focus on their own separate issues, their Raikage didn't take it very well." Shisui pondered.

Itachi sighed again as he knocked on the door of the third Hokage's office.

A gruff "come in" was heard and the two highly ranked shinobi entered.

The third Hokage sat behind his desk, smoking from his pipe. He looked exhausted.

"Lord Hokage, you requested us." Itachi said, bowing respectfully and Shisui mimicked him.

"Ah, yes. Now, what I'm about to tell you both cannot be repeated until it is announced to the rest of the village's shinobi and then citizens. Am I understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Came two replies.

"Very well then. As you may know, the Raikage has recently sent me a letter, saying that he believes it is time for our two counties to make amends following the Third Great Shinobi War and their previous attempts at obtaining the Byakugan." Lord Hokage paused.

Both Uchiha's stiffened.

"The Cloud has proposed that to end this right and build trust, that they will send one of their strongest shinobi to fight for the Leaf." Lord Hokage finished.

A falling pin could have been heard in the room.


End file.
